¿Como sera dentro de las poke bolas?
by WinchesChris
Summary: Naruto es fan de pokemon y quiere saber como sera dentro de las poke bolas? Sasuke que tiene uno de los peores dias de su vida va tener muchos problemas para cumplir con el deseo del rubio... Una historia de humor Sasunaru llena de Yaoi y MUUUUUCHO lemon


Naruto y Sasuke estaban viendo televisión. El rubio casi pegando la cara al televisor y Sasuke negándose a creer que el rubio podía ver eso. Para Sasuke ese se podría decir que era uno de los peores días de su vida… y pensar que cuando se había levantado creía que iba a ser un buen día… sus problemas habían comenzado en la mañana…

Recuerdo de Sasuke:

Sasuke estaba acostado en la cama boca arriba, con la almohada encima de su cara. En verdad tenía mucho sueño ya que por estar pensando en cierta cabecita hueca, no había pegado ojo. Se levanto a regañadientes, bostezando, ya que se había convencido de que aunque se quedara todo el día en la cama, no dormiría ni dos segundos. Entro al baño todavía bostezando, abrió la llave de la ducha, y se miro al espejo. En verdad tenia unas grandes ojeras que se lo podían ver a kilómetros (que exagerado Sasuke… ni que fueran para tanto… además solo se te notan a unos 100 metros de distancia XD), porque en las noches pasadas tampoco había dormido… ya que si lo hacia, tenia que arreglar unos "asuntitos" en el baño por andar pensando en cierto kitsune en posiciones no aptas para ser vistas por menores de 18 años (pero Sasuke, tu tienes 13 años XD Sasuke: pero soy tan maduro como uno de 20 Xty-chan: susurrando si claro eso se diría solo viendo los sueños que tienes con el pobre de Naru-chan…). Se puso a pensar cual seria la mejor forma de terminar con esos "sueños"…. En verdad en ese momento no se le ocurría nada… pero a los pocos minutos se le ocurrió una cosa… pero si lo hacia tendría que pasar por muchos problemas… Aunque debía arriesgarse a decirle por fin lo que sentía por el…

El agua ya había calentado así que se metió a la ducha y empezó a bañarse. A los pocos minutos salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura. La ventana estaba semi abierta, pero no le dio la menor importancia, busco la ropa de siempre y unos bóxers limpios. Se quito la toalla y empezó a vestirse empezando por el bóxer. Cuando ya iba terminando cuando oyó un gritito y un golpe. Se puso todo blanco. Volteo hacia la ventana y se puso mas blanco todavía, a tal grado que se podía comparar con una hoja de papel. El primer problema del día…. En la ventana estaban Ino y Sakura, ambas con grandes corazones en los ojos y dos chorros de sangre saliendo por la nariz, aunque la segunda tenia un gran chichón en la cabeza (ya se habrán imaginado lo que pasaba Ino y basu… es decir Sakura estaban viendo como Sasuke se vestía y la segunda había pegado un gritito recibiendo un golpe de Ino para que se callara) Se termino de vestir y salió corriendo de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras, fue hacia la sala y cogió sus sandalias ninjas. Se fue acercando hacia la puerta tragando saliva, seguramente Sakura e Ino estarían esperando tras ella. Fue acercando la mano a la manija de la puerta. La agarro y la volteo. Fue abriéndola cuidadosamente ya que, al menor indicio de que alguien estuviera afuera, la cerraría inmediatamente. La termino de abrir y, para su sorpresa y alivio, no había nadie afuera. Salió corriendo, cerrando la puerta tras de si ya que, todavía no estaba seguro de que las locas (XD) estuvieran cerca, cuando estuvo a una distancia bien considerable de su casa fue parando poco a poco el paso que llevaba hasta detenerse. El segundo problema del día. En ese momento le sonó el estomago y le salieron dos lagrimones de los ojos. Con tanto apuro, no había podido comer nada. Se agarro la tripa tratando de que esta se callara. Vio su reloj de muñeca, ya eran las 10:30 y le había prometido a Naruto que hoy iría a entrenar con el a las 10:15. Salió una vez mas corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento lamentándose de no haber comido en su casa. Tercer problema del día. En ese día no podía estar haciendo más calor. Parecía que todo se fuera a derretir de tanto calor que hacia. El pelinegro, que estaba corriendo todavía, estaba sudando a chorros. En verdad ese día no podía empeorar (eso es lo que tu crees jajaja risa macabra ) para el. Siguió corriendo, y a los pocos minutos ya podía divisar el campo de entrenamiento. Se fue acercando un poco mas, hasta que llego a el (al campo de entrenamiento, poz claro). Una vez que estuvo allí paro y, se sentó en el suelo tratando de agarrar todo el aire posible. Hasta que un grito diciendo su nombre hiso que se parara de un sobresalto mirando hacia al frente. Cuarto problema del día.

Sasuke-baka!!!! Que haces allí sentado!!!! Debiste llegar hace 30 minutos!!! Y además por lo que veo ya estas cansado, y eso que hemos comenzado el entrenamiento!!!- decía el rubio mientras que daba saltitos a cada expresión y movía los brazos alrededor de su cabeza como si fuera a volar (XD).

……-

Sasuke-baka, respóndeme!!!!!-

…..-

Baka acaso no me oyes!!!!-

…..-

Baka te juro que si no me respondes te voy a dar tan duro que hasta a tu mama…. Sasuke que te pasa?!?! Responde!!!! -

El pelinegro se había desmayado por una gran hemorragia nasal. El rubio estaba sin camisa, dejando ver su **bien formado cuerpo** y estaba todo cubierto de sudor haciéndolo ver terriblemente sexi. El rubio se la acerco a Sasuke preocupado. En verdad se veía a kilómetros que no estaba bien. Tenía unas grandes ojeras y además, eso de estar botando sangre a galones por la nariz no era buena señal. Se agacho al lado del cuerpo inconsciente del pelinegro, lo agarro y se lo puso en la espalda para llevarlo a algún lugar que tuviera sombra. Se acerco a una árbol y se puso bajo el dejando que su sombra los cubriera. Se quito a Sasuke, todavía inconsciente de su espalda y lo dejo acostado en el suelo. El rubio se sentó apoyando la espalda del árbol, como acto seguido agarro la cabeza del pelinegro y la apoyo sobre sus piernas esperando a que este despertara. El pelinegro fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, aunque a los instantes los cerró, estaba un poco mareado además que si el agregamos que se sentía muy cómodo en la posición que estaba. El pelinegro acomodo un poco su cabeza en la cosa blanda en que la estaba apoyando. Sintió algo tibio se colocaba en su frente. Abrió los ojos, y para su grata sorpresa y a la vez desgracia, se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado en las piernas de Naruto. El rubio sintió el movimiento del pelinegro, así que, coloco una mano en la frente de Sasuke y otra sobre su propia frente, comparando las temperaturas, para comprobar si tenía fiebre. Sasuke en seguida se puso rojo como un tomate, al darse cuenta de un pequeñísimo pero importante detalle, Naruto todavía estaba sin camisa y además si le sumamos que le estaba tocando la frente y que estaban muy juntos. En ese momento Sasuke se levanto enseguida y, como acto seguido agarró su entrepierna ya que su "amiguito" había despertado. Salió corriendo del lugar ya que tenia que arreglar unos "asuntitos". Encontró unos arbustos lo suficientemente grandes como para meterse en el. Una vez dentro, se bajo los pantalones, llevándose el bóxer a la vez, lo suficiente pera dejar al aire su miembro erecto. Con una mano empezó a masajear a su "amigo". A los pocos segundos ya el ritmo había aumentado notablemente. El pelinegro tenia los ojos cerrados por el placer que estaba sintiendo. Pero su cuerpo le exigía que aumentara la velocidad. En ese momento no pudo acallar más sus gemidos y de una vez por todas, dejo escapar un gran gemido de su boca, a la vez que derramaba su ser sobre su mano. Se limpio como pudo y se subió los pantalones. Salió del arbusto avergonzado pero satisfecho. Nunca había sentido una necesidad tan grande de darse auto-placer como esa. Ya que ver a Naruto Sin camisa y con gotitas de sudor por todo su pecho hacia que cualquiera despertara sus más oscuros y escondidos deseos.

El rubio estaba harto de la actitud que había tenido el pelinegro, primero había llegado tarde, después ni quiso hablar y por ultimo y la gota que colma el vaso lo había tenido que cuidar por bastante tiempo hasta que se despertara y si le agregamos que cuando al fin se despertó salió corriendo a hacer no se que.

Sasuke ya estaba llegando a donde estaba el rubio. No sabia como darle la cara, ya que hace unos segundos había tenido que masturbarse para calmar sus deseos con el rubio. Se le acerco y le izo un ademan con la mano, saludándolo.

El rubio se levanto y se acerco al pelinegro hecho una furia. Acerco su cara a unos centímetros de la del otro chico y empezó a gritar a un volumen al que cualquiera se quedaría sordo.

-Que rayos te pasa baka??!!?!?!?! Te he tenido que cuidar toda la tarde y después cuando al fin despiertas te vas a no se donde!!!!!!-

-Deja de gritar, dobe. Y he tenido que arreglar unos asuntos- a la vez que se separaba un poco del rubio ya que al estar a esa distancia no era buena para su salud mental.

- Como que dobe!?!?! No me llames así baka!!!!!-

-Pues yo te llamo como a mi se me da la real gana D-O-B-E- lo decía mientras mostraba su sonrisa de superioridad.

Naruto al verse derrotado se dio la vuelta y dio un bufido. En verdad ese Sasuke le crispaba los nervios.

Supongo que veníamos a entrenar no a pelear…. O me equivoco? Ah dobe?-

Pues si veníamos a entrenar- ya un poco mas calmado- pero como tu, baka, llegaste tarde y pues as estado raro todo el día no lo hemos hecho-

Pues como ya estoy aquí vamos a empezar a entrenar….. pero antes te puedo hacer pregunta usuratonkachi?-

Pues claro baka-

Vas a estar todo el entrenamiento……………………… sin camisa?-

Pues claro baka….. No ves todo el calor que esta haciendo, si me la pongo te juro que no podría estar dos minutos entrenando sin deshidratarme por la perdida de sudor-

Ah ya……..-

Pues empecemos a entrenar Dattebayo!!!!! He tenido que esperarte todo el día y no pienso esperar ni dos segundo mas.-

Y allí estaba su quinto y no ultimo problema del día, Naruto iba a entrenar sin camisa.

Empezaron el entrenamiento. Se trataba de que debían pelear entre ellos sin uso de ninguna técnica genjutsu ni ninjutsu, es decir, usando puro taijutsu. Naruto llevaba la delantera ya que Sasuke estaba muy distraído y recibía todos sus golpes.

El pelinegro en todo el entrenamiento había estado totalmente distraído. No se había podido concentrar ni un solo minuto en la batalla ya que, al estar Naruto sin camisa, hacia que su mente inventara imágenes en las que se veía Naruto en "cuatro" pidiéndole que le penetrara.

Ya eran como las cuatro de la tarde y Sasuke, tenia un ojo morado y estaba todo lleno de golpes y moretones. Mientras que Naruto solo tenía un solo rasguño en una mejilla.

El moreno se acostó en el césped todo dolido, tanto en su físico como en su orgullo. De repente el rubio sin previo aviso, empezó a gritar y jalarse los cabellos mientras que corría en círculos. El pelinegro levanto un poco la cara para poder observarlo mejor. El rubio salió corriendo, sin camisa, hacia su apartamento. El pelinegro no tuvo mas remedio que pararse y llevarle sus cosas a ese dobe. Las agarro y salió corriendo tras el, lamentándose de haberse enamorado de alguien como el.

CONTINUARA……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Este es el primer capi, lo voy a seguir dentro de unos dias nn espero que les haya gustado... por favor dejen reviews... Hasta pronto!!!


End file.
